Love Secrets
Sometimes, we feel the strong need to keep our love secret from the object of our affection, for various reasons. They could still be attached, they may consider us a "best friend" and we don't want to endanger it or maybe we just haven't come to terms with our feelings. The attempts that we have already made were all suddenly interrupted. The fear of rejection is also a powerful deterrent to spilling your heart out. Examples Live Action Films * In Spider Man 2, Peter Parker keeps his true feelings about Mary Jane a secret from her because he fears that his enemies will find out about Mary Jane and use her against him as Spider Man. Thus, Peter does not want a relationship with Mary Jane just to keep her safe from his enemies. * In Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala keep their love a secret from both the Jedi Order and the Senate. Literature * In Romeo and Juliet, Romeo is a descendant of the Montague family and Juliet is a descendant of the Capulet family where they both try to keep their love and marriage a secret as both of their families are great, hated enemies with each other. * In the Harry Potter ''series, Severus Snape has kept his love for Lily Evans a secret from everyone, even from Lily herself. James Potter was one of the few to notice Snape's secret unrequited love for Lily; giving one of the reasons why James and Severus disliked each other since their first year at Hogwarts. Snape continued to keep his love for Lily a secret from Lord Voldemort after becoming one of his Death Eaters. However, after switching sides and working with Dumbledore, Snape demanded Dumbledore to keep his love for Lily (his true reason for changing sides) a secret which Dumbledore agreed. Harry never found out the love Snape held for his mother until Snape died and gave Harry his memories which Harry viewed in the Pensieve. Animated Films '''Dreamworks' * In Megamind, Megamind keeps his growing love towards Roxanne Ritchi a secret from his best friend and caretaker, Minion as they train Hal Stewart into becoming Metro City's new hero and Megamind's new foe. When Minion does find out about Megamind being in love with Roxanne, it causes the two to have a falling out and supposedly an end to their friendship. * In Shark Tale, Angie keeps her love for Oscar a secret. * In Madagascar: Escape from Africa, Melman has kept his love for Gloria a secret from her since they were children until he finally confessed them to her. Television * In Kim Possible: So the Drama, Ron decides to keep his newfound love for Kim a secret as he worries that if he confesses his feelings to her, it would ruin their friendship as Kim is dating Eric. * In Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Shaggy and Velma keep their relationship a secret from their friends and mostly from Scooby-Doo as Shaggy fears how his best friend would react if he finds out Shaggy is dating Velma. Quotes Galley Angie's_doodle_of_her_love_for_Oscar.jpg|(Shark Tale)|Angie] doodling her love for Oscar. Shaggy & Velma.jpg|Shaggy and Velma keeping their romance a secret from their friends, especially Scooby. Melman Confesses.jpg|Melman has always kept his love for Gloria a secret until he confesses his feelings when confronting Moto Moto. Romeo & Juliet.jpg|Romeo and Juliet keeping their love a secret as they born in two rival families. Sev & Lily.jpg|Severus Snape keeping his love for Lily Evans a secret, especially from her. Anakin and Padme kiss.jpg|Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala keeping their love a secret from the Jedi Order and the Senate. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts